The Johto League
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Ash finally gets to the Johto League! But Misty admits her feelings for him the night before his match. Can he realize he can love Misty and win the Johto trophy? Charizard's back in this fic. Part II finally up!
1. The battle for a trainer's heart

Pokemon

The Battle for a trainer's heart

Ash Ketchum couldn't believe it. He'd finally achieved his goal. He'd managed to collect all 8 Gym Badges for participation in the Johto League. Now, with his friends Misty, Brock and Pikachu, he was about to attempt to win the Johto trophy. But Ash is about to learn that there are more important things in life than just being the best.

Ash: Well, we're finally here. We've made it to the Johto League!

Brock: (reads book) It says here that you have to battle a rival trainer using 6 Pokemon. And you have to beat him or her before accepting the Johto trophy.

Misty: That trainer must be really good, huh Ash?

Ash: Maybe-but I'm just as good.

Pikachu: Pika! (Yeah!)

Misty: (sighs dreamily) Yeah…

Ash: You say something, Misty?

Misty: (blushes slightly) Huh? No. I-I was clearing my throat. That's all, Ash.

Ash: Oh. Let's find our cabin and train out back.

During most of the day, Ash trained with his six Pokemon-

Charizard, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

When they got burned, poisoned or paralyzed-whenever battling 2 Fire-types, 2 Grass-types and 1 Electric type, you'd see how. -Ash immediately took them to the local Pokemon center for treatment.

It was nighttime before Ash saw his friends-and Brock was already asleep. 

Ash: Hey, Mist. You still up?

Misty: You missed lunch and dinner so I reheated it. Here you go.

Ash: Thanks! Awesome-cheese and ham!

Misty: Hm-hmm.

Ash: Is there a reason you're still up? 

Misty: Yeah. Listen Ash-you know I'll support you tomorrow during the match, right?

Ash: Yeah…

Misty: Well, I need to know-(blushes)

Ash: Yeah?

Misty: Do you love me like I love you?

Ash dropped his fork in shock. Had he heard right? Did Misty love him-as in more than friendship?

Ash: Uh…do I have to answer this tonight?

Misty: Ash!! I've just poured my heart out to you and you want to wait a whole day to answer?!

Ash: Well, I-I don't know.

Misty: Don't know what?

Ash: (falls over anime style) Waaa!! You just asked me if I loved you like you love me and you don't know what I mean? I don't know if I can return your love, Misty.

As Ash got up to go to bed, he felt a part of his heart break in two.

_"Welcome Pokemon fans to the first Johto battle of the season! The red trainer from Pallet Town is Ash Ketchum-winner of the Orange League Championship a year ago and 16th in the Indigo League. Ketchum's accompanied by his coaches as he faces a milestone in Pokemon League history."_

Ash smiled as he remembered his earlier victories, but inwardly, he felt confused, pleased and worried at the same time.

Ash: _"Could it be possible that I love Misty like she loves me?"_

Ash remembered when he and Misty first met, three years ago…

Flashback

Misty: I got a bite! Oh, I think this could really be a big one!

Ash: WAAAAAAAA! (crash!)

Misty: Nah, it's just a kid! Oh, and a Pokemon! Ohh, are you OK?

Ash: (smiles) Yeah, I'm fine.

Misty: Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?

Ash: I think so.

Misty: Well, don't just sit there; it needs a doctor right away!

Ash: You mean a hospital?

Misty: Yes, for Pokemon.

Ash: Can you tell me-which way do I go?

Misty: That way. (points westward)

Ash: (sees flock of Spearows) THEY'RE COMING BACK! RUN!

(grabs bike; places Pikachu in basket) 

Misty: Hey, what are you doing?

Ash: I'm borrowing this!   
Misty: Hey, that's my bike!

Ash: I'll bring it back someday!

Misty: (slightly irritated) Ohh…you!

End flashback

Ash: _"I didn't mean for Pikachu to destroy the bike. I probably would've returned it by now and it'd just be me and Brock."_

"Opposing Ash, also from Pallet Town is"

Ash: Oh, no!

__

"Gary Oak!"

Gary: Well! I didn't think you'd make it this far, Ash. Good luck in the match-you'll need it more than me. (turns and leaves)

Brock: Ignore him, Ash. You've trained with your Pokemon inside and out. You're sure to win if you remember the bond you share with them.

Ash: Right. 

Brock headed over to the sidelines. Misty stood there for a while, then leaned forward. For a minute, Ash figured she'd kiss him right in front of everyone. He wouldn't have pushed her away, but he'd be certain of his feelings. Sadly enough, she didn't.

Misty: (whispers) Win this battle-not only for yourself, not only for your Pokemon and not only for your mom-but win it for me.

Ash: I'll do my best.

Referee: Trainers-choose your Pokemon and good luck.

Gary: Go…ELECTABUZZ!

Ash: I choose you-CHARIZARD!

__

"Gary's first Pokemon is Electabuzz, while Ash counters with Charizard. This may prove to be either a real eye shocker or a hot start in the field."

Gary: Electabuzz-Thundershock now!

Ash: Charizard-fly, and use Flamethrower!

Charizard: Char! (Got it!)

__

"Whoa! Charizard's Flamethrower connects against Electabuzz and sends it hurtling skyward."

Ash: Nice, Charizard. Now-Seismic Toss!

Charizard: Char! (Right, Ash!)

__

"Charizard's got Electabuzz in a clinch, and is winding up for a super Seismic Toss."

Charizard: CHAR! (We did it!)

Referee: Electabuzz is unable to battle. Charizard's the winner!

__

"And Ash has defeated one of Gary's six Pokemon. Things are really heating up for one of these two Pokemon trainers from Pallet."

Misty: Yay, Ash!  
Brock: So far, Ash is doing pretty well. Now all he has to do is defeat five more Pokemon.

Gary: Not bad, Ash. This next Pokemon's gonna wash away my competition! I choose you-GYARADOS!

__

"The tide's turned as Gyarados surfs its way into the field. Will Ash keep Charizard out or retrieve it and send in another Pokemon?"

Ash: Hmm. Charizard-return! Go for it, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika! (Got it!)

Ash: Pikachu-THUNDER ATTACK!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaa…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 

Misty/Brock: Whoa!

Gary: Ahh!

Ash: Ha!

__

"Pikachu's Thunder Attack is electrifying, as the entire field lights up with electrical energy! Can Gyarados survive this energetic onslaught, or is it too much for the Water-type?" 

WHAM!! 

Referee: Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!

Ash: That's two down, four to go.

Brock: Hmm. Maybe Gary didn't train like Ash did last night.

Misty: Maybe.

Gary: Return, Gyarados! All right, Ash. I've been goin' too soft on you. Now-witness the true power of Pokemon training! GO!

(out pops Ditto)

Gary: Ditto-Transform!

Ditto: Ditto! (Right!)

__

"Either I'm seeing double, or Ditto just transformed into Pikachu!

This promises to be a very interesting match."

Ash: _"Pikachu looks pretty tired. I don't want it to have to struggle. That way, it won't force out an attack." _Return, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikapi? (You sure, Ash?)

Ash: Positive. 

Misty: Ash just recalled Pikachu. 

Brock: Pikachu looked tired after generating that one Thunder Attack on Gyarados.   
Ash: I choose-CHIKORITA!

__

"The atmosphere has turned grassy, as Ash chooses Chikorita to battle against Ditto. Will Ash have the advantage in this match?"

Ash: All right, Chikorita-Razor Leaf, now!

Chikorita: Chikori! (Got it, Ash!)

Gary: Ditto, counter with Thunder Wave. Paralyze it!

Ditto: Pika! (Wham!) Chuuuuuu!

Ash: Yeah! Now, Chikorita! Use Sweet Scent!

__

"The action's sweetened up as Chikorita's Sweet Scent attack has this crowd buzzing!"

Ash: Chikorita-finish it off with a Tackle attack!

Chikorita: Chiko! (Wham!!)

Referee: Ditto is unable to battle. Chikorita's the winner!

Ash: WE DID IT!

Chikorita: Chikori! (We won, Ash!)

Misty/Brock: WAY TO GO, ASH!

Gary: I'm impressed, Ash. You've beaten 3 of my Pokemon and haven't even broken a sweat.   
Ash: Thanks, Gary. 

Gary: Don't think I'm out, yet. Go…SCIZOR!

__

"Chikorita could have some trouble as it is facing Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther. Does Ash have the tools to beat this Steel-type?"

What a twist of fate! Can Ash defeat Gary and win the Johto trophy? And what about his feelings towards Misty? Will he discover that love can win out over all obstacles? Find out next time!


	2. Ash admits his feelings

A/N: As usual, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd be rich!

Pokemon-The Johto League

Ash admits his feelings

Last time, Ash had finally made it to the Johto League. But on the night before the match, Misty revealed her feelings and Ash didn't know how to respond. In a tense battle against Gary, Charizard-who'd returned from the Charicific valley-Tossed Electabuzz. Then Pikachu electricuted Gyarados. Finally, Gary sent out Ditto, who Transformed into Pikachu. Ash recalled it and sent out Chikorita, who defeated it with a Tackle Attack. Now Ash must face down three more of Gary's Pokemon and realize his true feelings for Misty.

Misty: (introduces title) Ash admits his feelings!!

__

"The battle has grown fierce as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town stares down at Gary's Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther. Can his Chikorita pull off a victory, or will Gary finally knock out one of his Pokemon?"

Ash held his temper as he eyed this Pokemon. He'd never battled against it before. The best way to beat it would be with one quick blast…and he knew how. "Chikorita-Solar Beam attack!"

Nodding, Chikorita opened its mouth wide and let the sun's rays soak up the water on its leaf. Within seconds, a tiny ball of light appeared inside Chikorita's mouth. 

Brock sweat-dropped as he realized what Ash had planned. 

"HIT THE DECK!" 

SSSSSSSHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!! The Solar Beam went soaring towards Scizor and hit it with dead-on accuracy, knocking it out instantly.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Chikorita's the winner!" 

__

"With just one Solar Beam attack, Chikorita knocks out its competition before it can launch an attack! Now Gary is down to only two Pokemon in this match."

Ash smiled as Chikorita ran over to him and nuzzled his leg. He bent down and picked it up.   
"You'll never know how proud I am that you finally pulled off that Solar Beam attack, Chikorita. I almost lost you on our way here when I suggested that attack…"

__

Flashback

Ash had run into a novice trainer while on the way to the Johto League. For a novice, he was pretty good with his Pokemon. He'd already taken out Pikachu and Charizard-and they were tough to beat. There was only one hope-Chikorita. 

"I choose-CHIKORITA!"

Chikorita had put up a good fight, beating a Pidgeot and a Raticate. It was against its evolved form, Meganium, that Chikorita went down…

"Chikorita, use Solar Beam!" 

"Chiko?" (What?)

The trainer saw his chance. "Meganium, Solar Beam now!"

Meganium opened its mouth and absorbed solar energy with its flower around its neck. A tiny ball appeared in its mouth. SSSSSSSSSHHHHHOOOOMMMMMM!!!! A gigantic beam of light nailed Chikorita, not only KO'ing it immediately, but seriously injuring it.

"CHIKORITA!!"

End Flashback (Note: This isn't an episode from the show)

"I was just lucky Misty helped me get you to the Pokemon Center in time. You did a great job out there, but I think you should rest for now."

Usually, Chikorita was as stubborn as its trainer, but after generating a Solar Beam attack inside its mouth, it agreed with Ash. 

__

"Gary Oak has sent out Meganium, Chikorita's evolved form. Will Ash keep Chikorita out, or will he send out another Pokemon?"

"Return Chikorita! I choose-CHARIZARD!"

__

"And Charizard gets a second chance at victory. Being a Flying-type and a Fire-type, it should have the advantage."

Ash smiled lightly as he recalled the time he and Pikachu were turned into ghosts at Lavender Town…

__

Flashback

"Ash! Pikachu!"

"Come on, wake up!"

Ash, Pikachu, Gastly, Haunter and Gengar appeared back in the main room where their bodies lay. Brock and Misty had come in. 

"Ash! Open your eyes. Please, Ash!" Ash squinted, but he could've sworn he saw a tear drop from Misty's cheek.

"Well, guess it's time to go back, Pikachu." Within seconds, Ash saw darkness, then slowly woke up as he felt three waterdrops hit his cheek. "They could've been tears," thought Ash calmly as he greeted the one person who'd been with him since the beginning of his adventure-other than Pikachu.   
"Hi, Misty."

"Huh? You're alive!"

"Hey, guys. Sorry to worry you."

"No sweat. Glad to have you back." 

Ash eyed Misty out of the corner of his eye. It looked like she was blushing, but it could've been because of the brightness of the moon…

End flashback

Throughout his reminiscing, Ash did stay focused on the match. Charizard had launched a Flamethrower straight at Meganium, which caused critical damage to it.

"Charizard-Fire Blast!"

Charizard smiled as it launched a star of fire straight at its competition-which not only connected, but knocked it out instantly!

"Meganium is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner!"

Misty and Brock cheered as Charizard launched a Flamethrower into the sky. Now Ash just had one more Pokemon to defeat, and he'd win the match!

"Pretty good, Ash. Now, it's time to show you who's the true Fire king! Go-TYPHLOSION!!!"

__

Ash gasped as he stared at the evolved form of his Cyndaquil. Charizard was already tired from battling Electabuzz and Meganium. Could it succeed in defeating this Fire-type?

"I think Ash looks worried, Brock. He was confident earlier when the match started." Remarked Misty.

"Charizard defeated Electabuzz when the match started. Just now, it defeated Meganium with one Fire Blast and it's gotta be tired. Now that its seen Typhlosion, its got its title to defend as the #1 Fire Pokemon."

Brock explained calmly.

"Don't worry, Ash! Win or lose, I'll still be with you." Yelled Misty calmly.

Ash smiled as he remembered all the good times with Misty since his journey…

The time when Brock fell in love with the ghost at Maiden's Peak, and the spell had been broken…she'd looked gorgeous that night…

The Indigo League. She'd stood by him all the way, despite the fact that he hadn't won…

The time when she'd tried to get Emily and Ralph to like each other so their Pokemon could be together…

When Charizard had been frozen by Tad, Misty had helped him nurse it back to health…

The Orange League-if not for Misty's simply being there for him, Ash wasn't sure if he could've won…

Ash smiled as he turned toward Misty and mouthed to her,

__

"I love you, Misty."

Misty smiled and blushed as Ash now turned his attention back to the battle.

"OK, Charizard. This Pokemon may have slight resistance to fire, but not your other attacks. Use Seismic Toss!" 

Charizard roared as it tackled Typhlosion and took it high in the sky, then brought down the house as it Tossed it to the ground. 

Ash knew it wasn't over this easily. There was no way a Pokemon like Typhlosion could be beaten with just one attack…and he was right.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" 

Typhlosion rolled itself into a ball and sent its flaming back toward Charizard. Ash smiled. This could work to his advantage.

"Ash, do something before Charizard gets hurt!" Brock warned.

"Charizard, Fly!" 

Charizard waited until the last possible second…then flew out of Typhlosion's path, which sent it into the wall.

"Finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Charizard sent a huge stream of fire straight toward Typhlosion. Usually, this wouldn't affect it so much, but after being put through the wringer by Charizard earlier, it couldn't take anymore damage. It fell in defeat.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. Charizard's the winner! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

__

"WHAT A MATCH! Ash Ketchum successfully defeated all of Gary Oak's Pokemon without losing even one Pokemon! The referee is now preparing to award Ash with the Johto trophy, plus place Ash and his Pokemon in the Johto League Hall of Fame."

"The Johto League Hall of Fa-AHH!"

Ash was interrupted by Misty, who tackled him in what can only be described as utter happiness.

"Congratulations, Ash!"

Ash would've responded, but Misty chose that moment to kiss him-when Brock came up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's not fair! How can Ash get a girlfriend before me?" screamed Brock sadly.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU INTERRUPT A ROMANTIC MOMENT BETWEEN ME AND MY ASH, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A REASON TO SCREAM!" yelled Misty angrily as she started chasing Brock around the stadium. Ash laughed as he let out the other Pokemon. Chikorita perched itself on Ash's shoulder-and used a vine to keep Pikachu off his left shoulder.

Gary walked over to Ash and shook his hand.

"Congratulations. You've truly progressed as a trainer, Ash. See you around." 

"Aren't you gonna-"

"I'm staying here for a while until I win the Johto trophy next year. Tell my grandpa I said hello."  
That said, Gary turned and left.

The photographer came up with a camera.

"Say cheese." He advised.

That's when the camera revealed two hands-and grabbed Pikachu!

"Hey! You're no photographer." yelled Ash angrily.

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double!"

Ash groaned as Misty and Brock came back over. 

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our…"

"Charizard, flap your wings! Chikorita, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to snag Pikachu."

Charizard flapped its wings. Team Rocket started to lift up off the ground. Chikorita and Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attacks grabbed Pikachu from James's hands.

"See, Meowth! We should've just left!" screamed Jessie angrily.

"How was I gonna know he'd use that Charizard?" insisted Meowth.

"At least we didn't get shocked." added James.

"TEAM ROCKET GOT BLOWN AWAY AGAIN…" (ping!)

Misty congratulated Ash with a second kiss…until Chikorita angrily separated the two with its Vine Whip attack. Brock started laughing.  
"Chikorita's jealous of you, Misty! (laughs) That's one for the books!" 

Misty turned towards Brock, a look of fury in her eyes.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO FALL OVER! COME HERE!" yelled Misty as she started chasing Brock around with her mallet. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! ASH! HELP!"  
"Gee, Brock. I'd love to, but I'm waiting for the photographer now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

__

Ash and his Pokemon had their picture taken for the Pokemon Johto League Hall of Fame, he and Misty started a relationship-at last!-and Brock had minor head injuries due to being whacked multiple times with a mallet.

Finished at last! What do you think? Flames aren't needed. 


End file.
